Foreshadowed Destiny
by litlcapt
Summary: On a mission to a peaceful planet Daniel's mind is opened to destiny itself and how it may reflect his future.


Spoilers: Fail Safe, Maternal Instinct, hints to Meridian, a minor reference for The Curse.

Foreshadowed Destiny

The Gate opened in a whoosh, the shimmering blue puddle shifting slightly as the four occupants exited. Almost immediately they fanned out, Sam checking quickly the functionality of the DHD while Daniel was already staring around the Gate amazed. Jack just put on his shades while stepping down slowly from the platform, Teal'c next to him. The planet, M5R-301, was beautiful covered in luscious trees, birds flying happily and singing around the Stargate. To the naked eye it would seem like a paradise and by closer inspection it may just be that.

"Carter send back the MALP," Jack ordered.

"Yes Sir," Sam nodded stepping away from the DHD to walk over to the waiting machinery.

As Carter messed with sending the MALP back to the SGC Jack couldn't help walking up to Daniel who just stood a few feet away from the Gate deep in thought. A closer look at the archeologists face revealed furrowed eyes behind glasses, a sure sign that something was bothering him. As casually as possible Jack stepped up to stand next to him following his gaze until Daniel finally took notice to his concern.

"Something bothering you?" Jack couldn't hold back any longer.

"No, it's just something about this place. Something I just can't grasp, its like I was meant to come here….Calling," Daniel was getting philosophical again.

"Hammond ordered it," Jack said lightly.

"What?" Daniel finally turned to him, a bemused expression on his face.

"Meant to come….Hammond's order," Jack clarified.

"No Jack, its something more than that. We need to get to the village," Daniel countered.

Jack knew there was no disputing with him in this state, it would only lead to more philosophical talk that would eventually lead to yet another bickering match. He also knew Daniel was right, in order to complete their mission would require the team to journey into the village where negotiations could take place. Looking back at Daniel that deep look of thought never left his face. Those blue orbs still held that heavy reflection that Jack knew so well. Daniel actually looked troubled for such an easy mission. For such a beautiful paradise of a planet on the outside this place held more reflection for Daniel. He could feel it in his bones.

"Come on, let's move out," Jack slapped Daniel on the back lightly gaining the archeologists attention.

"Yeah," Daniel said absently.

Shaking his head to clear his mind Daniel barely noticed Jack leave his side. Turning towards his team leader to rejoin the others he could almost feel a wind descending down, as if a spirit was following in his shadow. With one more look back at the empty grass-filled plain he had to close his eyes giving into the peace that washed over him. A practice taken from the technique Teal'c had taught him long ago. Eyes slipping open he turned away sharply pushing all previous thoughts to the back of his mind as he rejoined his team.

"You okay Daniel?" Sam asked taking note of the impassive look across his face.

"Yeah Sam, I'm fine," Daniel replied softly almost drowned out by the sound of the Gate shutting down.

Somehow Sam didn't believe him, she had seen that look before a long time ago on Kheb. Saw that same look as he took lessons to walk down the path that the monk instructed him to walk. The same look as he gazed into the being that was Oma Desala. Something was really bothering him but in a bad way Sam wasn't sure. Somehow Sam could almost see the peace radiating off his being.

"Okay kids lets go, follow that yellow brick road," Jack directed.

He straightened out his cap and sunglasses before taking point, the other three following close behind while Teal'c watched their six. Sam kept her P90 aimed low, letting it hang loose from the strap on her vest. Something about this place put no unease to her mind, she felt safe and at peace. Next to her Daniel, as usual, left his sidearm safely in its holster on his thigh. Even Teal'c was at ease with his staff weapon held parallel, no tension in his body as he walked. Only Jack was his usual self with his hands cradling his P90 like second nature but a closer look revealed that even the usually tense colonel held his weapon casually with ease.

"Village is just over that ridge," Daniel informed them still deep in thought.

Jack chose to not respond, instead keeping quiet as he climbed the slight incline leading to the village down below the ridge. Glancing up at the beaming sun the temperature was just right, not too hot, not too cold. Just at the mid-eighties, maybe high seventies. It was perfect, one of the most perfect planets they had been to in a while. Even he had to admit to that even if he would never do so aloud. Looking back at the smile on Sam's lips he knew she felt the same. It was a change from their last harrowing mission that just happened to include an engineered asteroid straight out of a disaster movie. An asteroid that was history, well sort of history and away from Earth, thank you very much. It was time for a chance to relax, no near deaths and no injuries to speak of. Maybe now they had gotten that chance.

He followed behind keeping their six safe as he always did. Glancing left and right as he kept up Teal'c couldn't help a relaxed sigh. This planet held something he just couldn't quite reach. Something that had twisted Daniel Jackson's demeanor into something close to insightful from the moment they stepped through the Gate. When he gazed into Daniel Jackson's eyes he saw no fear only reflection, a deep kind of reflection only seen once before, back on Kheb as he gazed into Oma's pure form. Even now with Daniel Jackson's back to him Teal'c could feel an odd sense of peace radiate off the younger man in front of him. For Daniel Jackson this planet was to hold truths to unlock and a destiny to unfold.

He still couldn't grasp what he felt all his thoughts disjointed. He was reflecting of the past, of Oma and Shifu but didn't know why. Even that eerie peace had returned from earlier, surrounding him and embracing him with warmth. As he looked up the village was in his sight tightening the embrace. The closer he got the deeper the reflection leading him to believe that of which was to be found was deep within the village. Another feeling hit him in a rush, a deep weightlessness that made him feel as if he was flying. Staggering slightly his eyes closed as what felt like every secret of his mind was unlocked in a flash. It was like a master key to all the knowledge of the universe. But was it the village or the text he had read in preparation? Was he just losing his mind?

"Daniel Jackson, are you well?" Teal'c asked from behind him.

"Yeah Teal'c, I'm fine. Just tripped," he lied and knew from the moment of looking into the Jaffa's eyes that his friend saw right through him.

Then as suddenly as the feeling appeared it was gone leaving him feeling as he had before stepping through the Gate. Maybe he was just too deep in thought while surrounded by the paradise that engulfed them. With a slight smile he picked up his pace to keep up with Sam and Jack, hunkering down to make it up the incline. At the top they all stopped for a break gazing down at the small, quaint village that stood out all alone. Daniel reached behind on his belt unclipping his canteen. Taking a decent drink he wet his suddenly dry mouth. Since when did he get so nervous at the prospect of meeting the native people? Taking the hint he watched as his other three team members did the same before replacing their canteens to restart the last leg of the journey.

Taking one last sip Daniel screwed the top back on before clipping his canteen back to its rightful place on his belt. Once finished he faced back towards the village sharing a look with Jack, a look that booked no questions and no arguments. Jack only stared back, his eyes taking on a very similar reflection although not quite as deep. Taking a deep breath to steady himself Daniel was ready to face the village while his mind opened up to all the possibilities that lay ahead.

"Ready?" Jack asked sensing Daniel's unease.

"Yeah, lets go," Daniel nodded moving a bit as he shifted his vest more comfortably.

"Onward," Jack said elaborately with a wave of his hand in the direction of the village, ever the tour guide.

The walk to the village was short compared to the ten minute long hike up to the ridge. Being mostly downhill they had to fight the urge of running to maintain balance but for Daniel running meant coming up on the village all that more quickly. Now he desperately needed to be in the village amongst the people yet the reason why was still grossly unknown. It felt almost like an inherent need, something akin to a pull from a higher power almost.

He could hear Sam's rough breathing as she kept up next to him combined with Jack's occasional gripes and groans when another branch stood in his way. Teal'c was silent but Daniel could still feel his presence guarding them from behind. That was the thing, it was as if he could feel those around him. His sense of touch and being overpowering that of sight and hearing.

Finally they slowed to a halt as they reached the bottom, staring into the tiny village where only a few occupants could be seen. To Daniel no traces of the village resembled that of any Goa'uld territory visited in the past nor did it give off any air of threat. What he saw was a village of the native people of M5R-301 going about their daily rituals about to be invaded by an outsider so foreign. Even Jack must have read his mind because suddenly the P90 strapped to his vest was dangling from its clips to rest while he walked the rest of the way, his hands resting casually on the butt of the gun. Teal'c had taken a similar stance stepping up to stand in formation with the others, his staff weapon carried in a non-threatening manner pointed up held loosely in his hands. Carter never changed but then again she didn't have too since she had been carrying herself the same way since departing from the Gate.

Daniel stopped to stare into the small dirt road leading into the shacks that made up the tiny village. He could just make out two women toward what appeared to be a statue of some kind, one older and one younger. The older woman must have been the village elder judging by the way she carried herself as Daniel continued to observe from far away. Her regal appearance could be seen from here emanating a sense of wisdom and strength.

"Alright kids lets get this over with," Jack said before taking the first step forward.

Daniel followed somewhat reluctantly while Sam and Teal'c stood to either side. Changing his stride he stepped to walk beside Jack as they neared the pedestal bearing the statue. Within moments they had stirred up some commotion in the quiet village, people of all ages coming out of their small houses to look upon and greet the outsiders. One such person was a little girl no more than eight years old. Coming from her home she ran up to them with a broad smile in greeting while her mother stood watching.

"You are visitors coming from the Chappa'ai," she stated.

"Yes we are, my name is Daniel Jackson and these are my friends Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Teal'c," Daniel used his standard greeting.

"We are pleased that you came to our village. We welcome you to Mas'ra," the little girl said with a smile.

Just like that she was gone, running back to her mother with glee. Teal'c was the first to notice that the village was untouched by the Goa'uld, almost as if protected throughout the ages by an unseen force. As the little girl retreated back into her home the team continued forward walking up to the pedestal to stand in wait. The elder woman seen before had left leaving that part of the village empty and quiet. Children could still be heard playing in the background while their parents completed the household chores.

"It's like stepping back in time, this village looks to be the remnants of the villages seen in South America, China, even Mexico during the 18th and 19th century but it has characteristics of the Native American, and Mayan as well. It's incredible," Daniel described.

It was all that he said it to be and so much more. Jack couldn't quite pin what era the village reminded him of except for maybe somewhere deep in the heart of East Africa but it did give off a Native American presence, almost as if it had been transplanted from 1600's New World America. But then again it did have all of the other elements Daniel described such as the Chinese, looking very much like something seen in the more rural provinces of China today.

"This village is untouched by the Goa'uld, it would appear they are living in peace," Teal'c pointed out.

"They're friendly, not wary of us at all even when we come with weapons," Sam added.

"Cool," Jack smiled.

Daniel didn't reply and could practically feel his teammates eyes on him as he stared off into the village. He could see movement up ahead near that statue and pedestal in the middle of the village but couldn't discern who or what it was. Stepping forward Daniel was aware of Jack's pointed stare as his CO's eyes were literally burning a hole in his back. While it was peaceful Daniel knew Jack had no ideas of rushing in as he was doing right now. Something about this village had Daniel eager to learn more.

Daniel continued to walk forward his team reluctantly following at his heels. A woman, clear in her elder years, stepped out of the shadows. An air of peace radiated off her in a wave, so much so that even Jack had his P90 resting untouched on his vest. The woman with long grey hair was dressed in the garb of a village elder or even shaman. There was something Daniel saw in her eyes, as if she saw into his soul. Stepping up to her he was almost speechless as he tried to gather himself. Holding out his hand in preparation he set himself to make connection to the woman he would later learn held so many truths.

"Hello my name is….," Daniel never got to finish when a wrinkled hand shot out and grabbed his own.

Pulling him close the hand on his forearm never loosened but also never tightened. The woman pulled him close so he was face-to-face with her, her eyes staring directly into his soul. Mouth agape and eyes wide Daniel couldn't move as he stood paralyzed by her hold. He was mesmerized by those green orbs, so much so it was if his entire life began flashing before him. Who was this woman? How could she have this effect? Suddenly Daniel heard an unwelcome sound as bullets were being chambered.

"Don't shoot! Jack, Sam, Teal'c stand down!" Daniel shouted after being shaken from his revere.

"Daniel…," Jack warned his gun reluctantly lowering.

"It's okay….It's okay Jack," Daniel's voice began to waver and fade out ending in nothing more than a whisper.

Her face was so close to his, her scent of musk and herbs filling his senses. Daniel's breathing settled as he tried to find truth in those peaceful orbs. Blinking slowly he could see his life in that brief moment of darkness. His eyes slipping open once more he snapped back into the present. Then the woman did something he would never forget. Pulling him closer her mouth was at his ear and in a voice that left no doubt she opened up her heart.

"You have a destiny Daniel Jackson," she said softly.

Daniel had to pull back alarmed, "Wait, how did you know my name?"

"I have seen it, a legacy. You have a destiny. It's written down in stone. You will rise up to the heavens, walk with those on the higher plane. Walk with the angels," she pulled him closer once more as she read into his soul.

Daniel didn't understand, didn't comprehend all that she had said. He continued to stare as they pulled apart now only face-to-face but with no less distance. It was in that moment he saw what she saw. Suddenly it felt as if he was staring into the angelic face of Oma before the image shifted. Now standing far behind the woman in the light of the sun he could see a figure. The figure bathed in light, the figure he recognized instantly, in the distance stood Shifu.

Still paralyzed by what he saw Daniel barely registered a cold, smooth object being thrust into his hand. Taking his hand and opening his palm the woman pushed an object into it. The object in question a single coin in which Daniel closed numb fingers over before sealing it in his hand. He had so many questions but would receive so little answers. In time he would understand, that was what the woman referred to.

"You have a destiny…..Sacrifice," the woman finally pulled away keeping Daniel at arms length.

Daniel was still frozen in time as he stared into her eyes. The last word of her proclamation threw him. Sacrifice meant so many things in his life above all the things he loved and had to give up to search for all he felt to be lost. Maybe one day he would find out or maybe a closer discussion with the woman would bring all that she said into the light. Standing there in the village it was if the world had fallen away from him leaving only he and the woman alone. Slowly time had returned and Daniel could feel the gradual return of the presence of his team. A hand on his shoulder startled him from his thoughts.

"Daniel?" it was a one word response but Daniel couldn't miss the worry lacing Jack's voice.

"J-Jack," Daniel replied finally finding his voice.

"What was that?" Jack was becoming restless.

"I don't know," Daniel muttered.

"Come, come. You must come," the woman pointed at Daniel with one shaky finger before waving him towards her beckoning to follow as she made her way back to her hut.

"Keep your radio on, we'll be out here tying up some stuff with the village," Jack ordered allowing Daniel to follow.

Daniel only nodded his hand instinctively going to his radio on his vest to check if it was on before walking at an even pace behind the woman. The rest of his team only watched him walk away a little concern at Daniel's sudden change. Jack was more than a little concerned, for the few minutes Daniel sat in the woman's firm grasp it was as if he was plunged into a catatonic state of which he had yet recovered from. Shaking his head he put the thought aside, they had negotiations to worry about.

Following the woman to the hut Daniel finally recalled the smooth metal that was still pressed in his hand. He hadn't really considered the object the woman had forced into his hand but he had subconsciously closed his hand around it until it had almost become a part of him. Now turning his hand over he opened tightly closed fingers to stare at a coin. A simple coin with symbols on both sides, two symbols that had meaning. He recognized both as native but was puzzled as he made out the familiar lines of the Hopi symbolism. Turning it over he tried to rake his mind for the meaning on the other side. Recognizing the origin but failing to translate the meaning Daniel set it aside for when they returned home. Slipping the coin into his pocket he squinted against the sun as they neared the hut.

"Come, come," the woman called stepping up to the hut and drawing a curtain back.

Daniel nodded and let himself be led in as she grabbed his hand. Upon entering he was assaulted by the history and symbolism that surrounded him. Relics from every religion made the hut look something of a shrine of sorts. Looking on the wall at the Crucifix, Star of David, Star and Crescent, Pranava, and Wheel of Dharma decorating the hut making it look much like a temple. He recognized other symbols, relics of the Egypt he loved including the Hand of Fatima, or Hand of God, recognized in the Middle East as well. It was amazing, something Daniel hoped he could visit again.

Eager to learn more he stepped up to the pedestal that was set up on the far wall of the small hut littered with statues and figurines of various deities, gods, and goddesses. One statue he recognized instantly after many long nights studying Egyptian culture while others were learned during practical encounters with the Goa'uld. Daniel went to reach for the table when the woman pulled him from his destination, gently directing him to a mat in the opposite corner.

"I have seen it Daniel, looking into your eyes," she smiled.

"I don't understand," Daniel's brows knitted in confusion.

"God is your judge," she said evenly.

"God is my judge?" Daniel repeated until the meaning dawned on him. "Daniel, my name Daniel. It means God is my judge".

**עליה**

Daniel followed her eyes down to the ground to gaze at the writing she had etched into the dirt. One word was written in Hebrew, and as Hebrew being one of the languages he had little knowledge in he couldn't make out the translation. Pulling out his notebook he copied the expression down the best he could before looking up as the woman once again was writing in the sand.

He stared at the symbol etched in the dirt, the same symbol that appeared on the coin. What it meant he didn't know, still not making a connection between the symbol and meaning from the Native American tribe. He would do a thorough translation upon returning but for now he would settle for the old woman's name.

"What is your name?" Daniel finally asked.

"Asha, I am the elder," she said with that same angelic smile that was present when they first met.

"Asha, I still don't understand. What do you mean I have a destiny?" Daniel remained quiet as she formulated a hopeful answer.

"You have a destiny. It is a path that you must take alone. You must choose but it will be an amazing journey," she replied cryptically.

"Okay, I'm still a little lost. What does that symbol mean?" Daniel made a gesture to both Hebrew writing and symbol in the ground.

"That is for you alone to figure out," she answered.

_Okay, I'm getting nowhere. _

Smiling at him, with that angelic expression he had seen before, she sat back as he pondered what she meant. The only thing Daniel was having a problem with was the fact that he couldn't really figure out what the symbols meant without any connections Asha failed to proclaim. The Hebrew he could make out with time and references but the other symbol was still obscure. Maybe he was grasping at straws to think Asha would give all the answers without being cryptic but Daniel was feeling more and more like he was talking to Oma.

Symbols now documented in his notebook Daniel was able to think back at the coin he was given before. The connection was suddenly right in front of him. The symbol she had etched in the dirt was the same carved into the brass. But what did it mean? How did it relate to him and his supposed destiny? And what was this destiny she spoke of? So many questions with so little answers. For the first time Daniel felt lost, not making heads or tails of the message given to him.

"Sacrifice and pain, you have seen it. You have lived and conquered. And you shall live again," Asha was speaking again.

"Well yes, I have been through pain but sacrifice?" Daniel was puzzled.

"You have sacrificed so much and continue to. You have a destiny," those words were beginning to sound monotonous in Daniel's ears.

"Okay I have a destiny but what?" Daniel's eyebrows shot up above his glasses as he continued to stare into her eyes.

"You will learn soon enough, of what path you shall take. That is for you to learn in time," Asha smiled again, her eyes shining.

If possible Daniel was beginning to understand a little. Beginning to grasp what Asha was trying to teach. So much like Oma and Shifu before her she spoke in cryptic messages to get her word across. Maybe in time he could understand but for now Daniel wanted to maintain the peace he felt in this village. The peace he felt being beside this elder. Leaning back Daniel felt all tension leave his body as he sat in silence. In a moment he would have to radio back to Jack but for now he enjoyed the growing peace and silence. For now Daniel wanted to be in his thoughts.

"You understand," Asha nodded slowly.

"Maybe," Daniel replied softly.

"I have seen it and soon you will too," Asha closed her eyes that angelic smile once again gracing her lips as the words flowed from her mouth gracefully.

Daniel just sat there a smile coming to his own lips as he watched Asha slip into meditation, so much like Teal'c. He wanted so bad to slip into that meditation she found but the running thoughts made it impossible. Once he returned to the SGC he would begin his research of the "destiny" she spoke of. The hut was quiet save for the soft humming of Asha as she continued on with her meditation. It reminded Daniel of the Hindu priest or Buddhist monks he had the pleasure meeting in the past during his travels or even of the Rabbi he had met in New York at a symposium.

_Daniel you still there, _Jack's voice came through the radio breaking the silence.

"Yeah Jack I'm here," Daniel replied, pressing the button on the radio on his vest, his voice softer than usual.

_You okay?, _Jack sounded a little worried.

"I'm fine Jack, how are negotiations?" Daniel covered up his unease quickly.

_Good, actually we're done. We're heading out in ten be ready outside, _Jack ordered.

"I will, see you in ten," Daniel replied.

_Don't be late Daniel, we're due back in two hours,_ did Jack always sound that annoying.

"I won't Jack," Daniel couldn't resist rolling his eyes as his final words transmitted through.

Slipping his hand off the radio Daniel returned to his silent musings. With a sigh he noticed Asha was no longer in silent meditation as her eyes were locked with his. Cocking her head she only smiled and blinked slowly before taking his hand. She held it for a moment, her warmth seeping into his entire being. Just with her hand in his he could almost feel the destiny she spoke of, could almost see what his future held. It all vanished in a rush as her hand slipped from his and Daniel was left once again in his peace.

"Come, I must show you," she said.

"Show me?" Daniel asked.

He didn't resist as Asha took his hand and guided him from the floor to walk back towards the entrance. At the table he noticed as he entered she fingered the statues and figurines that lay in the open, her hand remaining on the one Daniel knew all too well. Picking up the figurine, small enough to rest in her hand, she stared at the carved face before looking back up at Daniel. Slowly she handed the figurine to Daniel, the Pharaoh staring back at him. Osiris, the Egyptian God of the Dead. While he could only think of Sarah the Egyptian mythology came to him easily as his hands closed around the molded metal and wood.

"Osiris, the God of the Dead," Daniel said as if on cue.

"Yes, and of resurrection," Asha added.

"And he's also a Goa'uld," he said more to himself softly.

If she heard she remained silent before continuing, "It is yours, take it".

"Thanks, I think," Daniel replied as he held the statue in both hands.

"It is a part of you," Asha had returned to being cryptic but Daniel had a pretty good idea of what she meant, of all his years he dedicated to the study of Egypt and mythology.

She stepped aside as Daniel continued to study the various figurines and statues that sat on the table. He recognized Aurora, the Goddess of the Dawn, situated right next to the Sol. Both Athena and Socrates had presence on the table, both bearing the recognition of wisdom. Some of the other figures on the table were a little more obscure, deities from various religions mixed with mythological figures. What Daniel found interesting were the four symbols that lined the table, recognition instantly snapping to mind. Ancients, Asgard, Nox, and the final more obscure symbol he could only guess belong to the Furling's.

"Anquietas," Asha whispered her hand brushing over the Ancient symbol.

"The Ancients," Daniel translated still staring at the four symbols.

Ten minutes must have passed quickly because before Daniel had a chance to respond further his radio came alive with a very annoyed voice. _Daniel c'mon, we're leaving like now. _Jack sounded borderline annoyed but not angry, not that Daniel cared either way. He went to respond, his hand hovering over the button on the radio when the flap at the entrance was flung open spilling bright light in the ambience of the temple.

"Ya ready?" Jack was standing in the doorway looking at Daniel in anticipation.

"Yeah, Jack I'm ready," Daniel sighed.

"Hi, I'm Jack. We gotta go," Jack introduced himself to Asha in his own special way.

"I am Asha and I understand," she replied so mystically that it even stopped Jack in his tracks.

"Okay," Jack said slowly.

"She's a little cryptic," Daniel informed him eliciting a laugh from Asha.

"Where have I heard that before," Jack was referring to Kheb.

"You must let go Jack O'Neill," Asha turned to the colonel.

"What?" it was Jack's turn to be confused as he looked back and forth between Asha and Daniel.

"The time will come when you are ready, you must not be afraid to let go," she recited.

"Okay….sure," Jack nodded his eyes dancing in his sockets before he shook his head in confusion.

"Just remember Daniel, the time will come," Asha was once again looking at Daniel her eyes soft and gentle.

"Let's go Daniel, Carter and Teal'c are waiting," Jack told him.

"You will choose your path, be patient," Asha said one last time to Daniel before stepping back to watch them leave.

"Yeahsureyabetcha," Jack answered for Daniel as the archeologist was stunned into silence not for the first time since stepping on this planet.

He still had no idea what she meant and with those added words to Jack, Daniel was left to translate what little bits and pieces of information he was able to attain. Besides learning that he had a so-called destiny where the writing was on the wall he still had no clue as to what it meant. And to make matters worse Asha had extended her cryptic messages onto Jack. Daniel would learn more of the truth because that was what he did and he hoped in time he would understand what this destiny was. As they walked out of the hut to rejoin Sam and Teal'c Daniel could barely catch her final word to him. A word he learned from scratch long ago.

"Aveo," she whispered into the silence that was left in their wake.

Epilogue

The SGC was quiet, most of its staff having either gone home or currently off world. In his office Daniel had completed the final touches on his translations brought back from M5R-301 including the images on the coin and the phrase written by Asha. That had been almost an hour ago, Daniel having left for a quieter place of musing. It was why he was found in the briefing room sitting in front of the window overlooking the Gate. Today, their mission, felt absolutely surreal. The insights Asha imparted to Daniel left him with a feeling wonder.

He had lost track of how long he had been sitting here lost in his thoughts. A cup of coffee long forgotten sat on the briefing table next to the notebook with his translations he had brought in earlier. In his hand was the coin as he moved it around in his fingers while the Osiris figurine sat in his lap. Maybe it was time to go home but he couldn't force himself to move. Just staring at the Stargate thinking about his past, present, and future felt right. He just hoped Jack wouldn't stop by knowing very well that if his team leader found him musing this late at night he would order him home.

"Daniel?" too late he had been caught, that voice was recognizable anywhere.

"Jack," Daniel responded, twitching slightly as he turned in his chair.

"It's almost twelve Daniel, what are you still doing here? Briefing was over five hours ago," Jack pointed out.

Had it only taken five hours to identify what was learned? Daniel took a breath before answering, "Yeah, um, I had some work I had to do".

"Work? There was nothing to translate Danny, treaty was signed, negotiations worked. I would say that's a wrap," Jack protested.

"I had to translate something, something Asha told me," Daniel explained.

"You mean that kook," Jack joked as he pulled up a chair.

Daniel had to collect his thoughts before going further; trying to reword what was told to him by the woman who held so many truths. It was fitting really, Asha meant "truth" in India. Looking down at his hands clasped in his lap he listened for a moment as Jack dragged the rolling chair next to him. He turned his own chair to face him as Jack looked at him intently. It was time to bite the bullet whether Jack thought him crazy or not. After all it wouldn't be the first time would it.

"She wasn't crazy Jack, she knew things. She, um, told me things. About the future, present. She said that I have to choose my path. That I, Daniel Jackson, have a destiny, had my palm read by an elder," Daniel told the truth, a smile gracing his lips at the word destiny, his eyes holding more depth than Jack could ever remember.

"Destiny," Jack clarified in disbelief.

"Yes destiny Jack and right now I don't disagree. She showed me the signs, gave me things that hold so much meaning," Daniel mused out loud.

"Daniel if you keep this talk up you're going to be committed…..again. You don't want to go there again do you?" Jack brought up.

"Just hear me out Jack. I mean look," Daniel held the coin up for Jack to see. "She gave me this and at first I thought it to be nothing more than currency but I looked at it closely. On one side is the Mayan sun symbol which stands for ascension while the other side bears, the uh, Native American tribe Hopi symbol for mother Earth. I think it means something Jack, why else would she give it to me. And those things she told you," Daniel described.

Jack took in the information slowly before sighing, "It doesn't mean anything Daniel".

"But maybe it does, maybe I do have some destiny I have to fulfill. She also gave me this," Daniel picked up the figurine from his lap holding it in front of Jack.

"What is that?" Jack's eyebrows raised in question.

"It's Osiris, the God of the Dead," Daniel said.

"You mean your ex-girlfriend," Jack shot back.

"Jack, please," Daniel pleaded not in the mood for the full-scale banter they usually held.

"So what, she gave you a statue Daniel. She probably knew you liked Egypt," Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe it does mean something," Daniel tried again.

"Look Daniel, it doesn't mean anything. You don't have some mystical destiny you need to fulfill. The only destiny you have is the mission scheduled for tomorrow and possibly Hammond having your ass if you don't get some sleep," Jack wanted to make sure he held Daniel's attention before continuing on. "She was the village crazy person Daniel nothing more and the way you keep talking could have you sent back to that padded cell if MacKenzie finds you. Do you really want to go back to the mental institution Daniel?"

"No Jack and thank you for the reminder, I've tried to forget," Daniel bit out rolling his eyes.

"Then enough of this talk, those things she gave you were….," Jack was cut off when Daniel began to speak again.

"She also wrote something in the sand. It was Hebrew and I translated it Jack, it means ascension. I believe she was speaking Ancient," Daniel cut in.

"Maybe she learned, you did. Don't take it to heart Daniel, she was probably playing with you. Seeing if she got a reaction and by the looks of it her delusions worked," Jack repeated looking Daniel directly in the eye.

"She knew my name Jack," Daniel said softly.

"Okay, maybe it was the word on the street. A lot of people and things know our names. Take Aris Boch for example, remember him….bounties on our heads," Jack brought up.

Daniel shook his head, his eyes returning to stare at his lap, "Maybe….maybe you're right".

"Of course I'm right, now go home and get some sleep or at least stay here on base but get some sleep Daniel," Jack urged.

"I will," Daniel responded even if his friend didn't believe him.

"Early morning briefing tomorrow don't be late. Mission is at late morning so Hammond expects _you_ to be on time," Jack stood up slowly shooting Daniel with that look, that look he always gave the archeologist when his mind wandered.

"I won't," Daniel protested looking up at Jack.

"Sleep Daniel," Jack repeated once more before adding. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Daniel replied softly.

"Good, see you tomorrow," Jack turned as he prepared to leave.

"See you tomorrow," Daniel returned.

"Don't be late….Space Monkey," Jack added as he was halfway from the room, the nickname for good measure to see if he got a response.

"Jack," Daniel groaned….._it worked. _

"Daniel," Jack called in return completing their banter.

As Jack walked out of the room and left Daniel turned his chair back to the window to once again continue his overlooking. He thought about what Jack said in relation to their combined response to Asha. He wondered if his friend hid from the truth or plainly didn't believe, or maybe it was a combination of both. Maybe Asha was exactly what Jack said, a crazy old elder from a peaceful village in a far away land. Or maybe he was going crazy just like last time as he said things the others didn't believe in. Daniel couldn't decide which theory to believe in himself but tomorrow was right around the corner and a mission was scheduled. A mission he would be ill prepared for without some sleep.

Resigning to convenience Daniel knew by the time he got home he would only have to prepare for the morning so he settled to stay here. Standing up he moved the chair back to its original place noting with satisfaction that Jack had done the same. With coin and figurine in hand he walked to the briefing table where his bag and notebook were putting all three items in the bag and grabbing his mug. Taking a deep breath he walked from the room, shutting down the lights on the way out, to the elevator that would take him to his on-base quarters. It had been an interesting day filled with so much insight and peace that he was mentally exhausted.

Maybe he, Daniel Jackson, did have a destiny that involved a path he must choose. Maybe what Asha had foreseen was a foreshadowing of what was to come in his fight with the Goa'uld and his position with SG-1. What Daniel didn't know was that Asha and M5R-301 was the start of the path and journey he was to take. The beginning of enlightenment and learning at the higher level than he could ever imagine. For Daniel Jackson did have a destiny but it was for him alone to walk but the legacy he would leave behind would survive for ages to come. 

Translations (in the order of appearance)

עליה **(**Hebrew): Ascension

Anquietas (Ancient): Ancients

Aveo (Ancient): Goodbye

AN: References made to Hebrew, Egyptian, Mayan, Greek, and Hopi mythology. Also references to the five major religions: Christianity, Judaism, Islam, Hinduism, and Buddhism.

_Disclaimer: Stargate is the property of its producers, I don't own anything. I do own the name of the village Mas'ra and Asha that's all. The various mythologies belong to their respective religions and cultures. _


End file.
